Pérdida
by Tokio Alien
Summary: Vegeta a muerto. Bulma no sabe que hacer con su vida, la muerte es lo único que pasa por su mente, morir, ir hacia Vegeta, estar junto a él, pero cuando ella levanta cabeza, el espíritu de Vegeta se le presenta y habla con ella. [Universo Alterno]. [One-Shot].


Los personajes de Dragon Ball no me pertenecen.

* * *

**..:PÉRDIDA:..**

* * *

Dolía la perdida de un ser querido, pues para ella más, quería morir, para así poder estar con él, en el otro lado, en él estuviera. Su corazón seguía latiendo, pero ya no tenía por lo que vivir, él se había llevado su corazón, con él, se había llevado algo de él, quería regresar, de esa especie de trance, creyendo en todo. Se había marchado de su vida, no había cumplido lo que le había prometido, era un traidor, había roto la promesa en la que ella tenía puesta más esperanzas, todas las noches... rezando para nada, no había podido hacer nada, absolutamente nada, estaba sola, en el mundo, era una pesadilla, una terrible pesadilla, quería despertar, despertar, despertar, sólo podía decir eso, mientras se abrazaba a sí misma, protegiéndose del extraño escalofrío que recorría su cuerpo, de el presentimiento de que alguien la miraba, de que alguien le hablaba, y no podía escucharle, sentía frío, demasiado frío, estaba incluso tiritando. Sin duda, aquella noticia le había dejado devastada... ¿Y a quién no? Fue como una tormenta, un huracán que destruyó todos los sueños que había pensado construir, si él sobrevivía, una vida entera no la pasaba sin él. Tomó un trago de la botella de whisky, que había casi vaciado de un solo trago, lo degustó, le supo amargo, era la bebida más amarga sobre la tierra, cogió el vaso de agua que tenía en la mesita de noche, esperando a que aquello pudiera quitarle el mal sabor, se bebió el vaso entero, estaba asqueroso, era incluso más amargo, todo era amargo, todo sabía amargo, porque en su vida no había nada más que amargura, de él no le quedaba nada, absolutamente nada, lo que pretendía era beber y beber, hasta que la bebida acabara con ella, ese era su destino; ser una alcohólica.

Se rascó todo el cuerpo, no paraba de picarle, se rascó con tal fuerza que comenzó a sangrar, no se preocupó por ello, si no la mataba la bebida, pues que la matara el desangramiento, quería que poco a poco su cuerpo se quedara sin sangre, que su corazón dejara de latir, que dejara de respirar, ver el mundo, quería morir, podría suicidarse y ya, pero no, no tenía el suficiente valor, no para aquello, se acostó, en el gélido piso, abrazándose a sí misma con tal intensidad que le dolía el cuerpo, derramó una lágrima. _Debilidad _pensó. Vegeta odiaba la debilidad, ella no sería débil, no ahora. No sabía lo que hacía, su mente comenzaba a pensar lo que quería, su cuerpo empezaba a hacer lo que quería, estaba perdiendo el control. Duele. La vida es cruel, no has hecho nada, pero es cómo si tuvieras que pagar la deuda de los demás.

—¿Qué hice en otra vida... para merecer esto? —susurró, con un hilo de voz.

Tenía que levantar cabeza, tenía que luchar, dejar de ser lo que estaba siendo ahora y seguir siendo lo que era, Bulma. Pero no podía, no podía seguir así, no podía seguir luchando. Su dedo índice, el de la mano derecha tocó su labio inferior, seco, comenzó a pasarlo por su labio, recordando el beso que le había dado, el último que le dio, antes de morir, antes de ir a la guerra.

¿Se merecía el sufrimiento? ¿Realmente se lo merecía? ¿Pero ella que demonios había echo? ¡No había echo nada! Absolutamente nada malo, nada que pudiera lastimar a nadie, se pasó una mano por sus cabellos, desordenándolo más de lo que estaba. En ese instante comenzó a llorar, dolida. Se mordió la mano, dejando una marca, se quería suicidar, estaba preparada, más preparada que nunca para morir.

—Llévame contigo, Vegeta —dijo—. Estoy preparada para dejar este mundo, para ir a la luz...

Cualquiera la llamaría loca, pero si la conocieras, si supieras el gran afecto y el gran amor que tenía hacia Vegeta, lo habrías sabido todo, incluso los que más conocían a Bulma no entendían ese comportamiento, era triste, pero había que superarlo, llorando no se iba a solucionar nada.

Apretó los dientes, furiosa, traicionada. Vegeta había despertado en ella tantas emociones, rencor, odio, enfado, cariño, amor, pasión, tristeza, dolor, depresión, furia. Sintió todas esas emociones en una, todo lo que podrían haber hecho juntos... se fue el traste, todo, absolutamente todo, por luchar... ¿Por querer hacerse el valiente? ¿Quizá? Pues si fue por eso... fue el peor error de la historia... el peor. Cerró los ojos, con fuerza, y poco a poco lo fue recordando todo...

_—Vegeta —susurró, ente jadeos._

_—¿Qué quieres? —preguntó él, bruscamente._

_—¿Me amas? —preguntó ella._

_Vegeta nunca respondió, solamente le abrazó, juntando su cuerpo aún más con el de ella._

Aquella corta conversación... la recordaba tan bien...

_—No seas exagerado —dijo Bulma._

_—No exagero, mujer._

_—Sí, ya claro._

_Él acercó su rostro al de ella, besándola._

Fue el beso más dulce del mundo, era el primer beso que se habían dado, Bulma comprobó por sí misma que Vegeta era el ser más dulce del universo, sus labios sabían y recordaban a las cosas más agradables que habían. Perfecto. Esa era la mejor palabra para definir ese beso.

Y el último recuerdo de él que llegó a su mente... el de la despedida, definitiva...

_—No vayas, no quiero que mueras —suplicó Bulma, mirando a Vegeta, que iba vestido como los militares._

_—Es la guerra, nací para esto, mujer —explicó Vegeta._

_—Prométeme que volverás._

_—No puedo prometerte tal cosa, el futuro es incierto, mujer —dijo Vegeta._

_—¡Prométemelo, Vegeta! ¡Sé un hombre y prométemelo!_

_—Volveré, pero no prometo nada —dijo el pelinegro._

_—Prométemelo, Vegeta, o si no... no volverás a verme._

_—Te lo prometo..._

El futuro es incierto, tal y como él dijo, es probable que el mañana nunca exista, que un día todo termine, que en un día normal y corriente te entre el sueño y que poco a poco tu corazón se detenga, hasta que deje de latir y tú nunca despiertes, quedando así en el sueño eterno. ¿Sería cierto que nada más nacer ya tenemos escrito en nuestro destino el día de nuestra muerte? Podría ser cierto, y quizás nadie podría evitarlo, absolutamente nadie...

Se levantó, lucharía, no por él, sino por ella, empezaría de cero, sería feliz sin Vegeta. Se acercó al espejo que tenía en su habitación y se miró, un poco despeinada, pero perfecta, en ese instante, en el espejo... vio la cara de Vegeta, con una sonrisa, macabra, loca, se volvió hacia atrás, en ese instante en su brazo sintió un fuerte agarre, del que no podía zafarse, en ese instante vio a Vegeta, con la cara más terrorífica de la Tierra.

—Eres mía, y te perseguiré... hasta que mueras... y más allá de la muerte —su voz, macabra, terrorífica, escalofriante hizo saber a Bulma que la destruiría—. Lo que piensas es justo lo que haré; te destruiré.

Estaba pérdida, era suya, hasta la muerte y más allá.

* * *

**_Aquí termina este One-Shot, no quise hacerlo muy largo, espero que les haya gustado. ¡Nos leemos!_**

**_Tokio Alien._**


End file.
